A Time for Miracles
by Dreamer2158
Summary: It is Jamie’s first Christmas with his parents. A time for joy and family. So why is it incomplete?


**Merry Christmas! I wrote this last year but never posted it. I figure today's Christmas so why not?**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: It is Jamie's first Christmas with his parents. A time for joy and family. So why is it incomplete?_

* * *

**A Time for Miracles**

Haley held James tightly as he fidgeted in her arms. To say that she didn't think it would've been hard was a lie because she knew it would be hard. But she didn't realise just how hard it would be without Nathan there with them.

Haley had decided that it would be good if they went to spend some time with her parents who were currently visiting her older brother for Christmas. That way James could have his first Christmas in a stable environment compared to the crazy Tree Hill. Dan had only been arrested half a year ago and although the town had gotten used to that fact it still hadn't glazed over yet. That made it harder for Nathan and Lucas when they came back from college. The dirty looks and fake sympathy were unbearable. That's why Nathan had hurriedly agreed to Haley's suggestion of going to Atlanta. He didn't want their holidays to be spoiled on pointless gossiping. So here Haley was with James in another state with their family, but without Nathan.

The original plan was for Nathan and Haley to fly down with James together but that had changed. Nathan'd had a basketball game so he had ensured that he would simply get a later flight and come as soon as he could. But they had obviously upset somebody somewhere because Nathan couldn't get a seat on any flight and now it was near enough impossible that he would be able to make it in time for Christmas at all.

Haley's heart weighed heavily in her chest again at the thought of spending Christmas without Nathan. But most of all she felt sad for her baby. This was James' first Christmas and Nathan was gonna miss it.

"_Nathan, when are you coming down here? James is really missing you. He keeps looking for you," Haley laughed as she watched James wrestling with his stuffed giraffe. _

"_And what about you? Don't you miss me too?" Nathan asked huskily. _

_Haley bit her lip to suppress the moan threatening to emerge, "You have no idea."_

"_God I love you," Nathan whispered before clearing his throat, "What's Jamie doing?"_

"_He's beating up his giraffe," Haley giggled. _

"_He's what?"_

"_Well you're not here for him to fight with so he had to find a worthy opponent who he could win against," Haley explained._

"_Did you just compare me to a stuffed giraffe?"_

"_Yes I did," Haley laughed as she pulled James into her lap, separating him from his yellow and brown friend. _

_James struggled in her arms as he tried to get back to his toy but Haley held onto him tightly. James turned his head and shone his bright blue eyes up at Haley with a slight pout. _

"_I'm sorry sweetie," Haley kissed him, "But I didn't want you to kill Mr. Giraffe."_

"_Haley, what have I told you about letting our son name his own toys?" Nathan mock scolded. _

"_Oh he's not old enough to make up things like that yet," Haley brushed away. _

_James turned his head to Haley and threw his arms in the air, babbling to his mummy. Haley wiped some of the dribble from his mouth with his bib whilst cooing back at him. Nathan closed his eyes as he heard the two interacting over the phone. It was almost like he was there but a pang in his heart made him realise what he was missing out on. _

"_Nate, I think Jamie wants to talk to his daddy. Do you know where I might find him?" Haley asked seriously. _

"_Ha-ha very funny Hales, put him on," Nathan urged. _

"_I thought that was pretty good," Haley defended. _

"_Hales, leave the jokes too me because that pretty much sucked," Nathan chuckled. _

"_Are you laughing at me?"She demanded. _

"_I'm sorry sweetie, I won't tease you anymore, but can you please put Jamie on," Nathan begged. _

"_Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."_

_Haley held the phone to James' ear and watched as he looked up at her in confusion. But that confusion soon turned to shock and James' whole face lit up at the sound of his father's voice. Taking hold of her finger he shrieked at her. _

"_I know, its daddy," Haley spoke soothingly, "Do you wanna tell daddy what we've been up to?" _

_Haley's heart warmed as she watched James intently babbling back and throwing his arms up and down excitedly. Haley could hear Nathan talking to him, encouraging his son to reply. _

_Haley continued to let the two speak until James started jumping up and down, hysterically happy about talking to his father. Haley cuddled him closer to her and took away the phone, instead replacing it to her ear. James looked up at Haley and burst into tears, reaching for the phone. Haley put the phone down on the bed and held him close, rocking him._

"_I'm sorry sweetie but it was getting a little crazy and I didn't want you to hurt yourself," Haley ranted. _

_Meanwhile Nathan was worried because she had put the phone down. _

"_Is he ok?" Nathan asked concerned. _

"_He is now, but he's a bit cranky because he hasn't really been sleeping properly since he got here. His schedule's gone crazy and I have no idea how I'm dealing. Plus he's teething so it's hurting him a lot. And you know how crazy he can get," Haley sighed. _

"_I'm sorry baby," Nathan whispered. He felt somewhat guilty for Haley having to handle James on her own. He was a handful but it was always alright because they were both there to help each other out and look after him together. But now she was alone and he could only imagine how hard it was for her. _

"_Haley, I miss him so much," Nathan said with such powerful emotion that he never knew he possessed. _

"_I know you do but you'll see him soon when you get down here," Haley said positively. _

_An awkward silence followed causing Haley to frown. _

"_Everything is ok isn't it Nathan?" _

"_About that, I have something I need to tell you," Nathan quietly admitted._

"_What is it?" Haley asked softly. She didn't know why but she felt very apprehensive, as if a bombshell was about to be dropped but she didn't know where. It was like the past few minutes on the phone with Nathan had been the calm before the storm. _

"_I, it's just..." Nathan sighed heavily. "You're not going to like it."_

"_Just tell me Nathan," Haley begged, feeling herself grow more anxious, her thoughts racing. _

"_I can't fly out," Nathan said. _

"_What do you mean? So you're gonna be late?" Haley asked, already feeling sad about not seeing Nathan for a little longer. She missed him so much and she knew that James did too._

"_Not exactly."_

"_Well what then?" Haley was frustrated with all the mystery and Nathan's short answers. _

"_I can't fly out at all," Nathan admitted. _

_Haley's breath caught in her throat. Had he just said what she thought she had heard because if so then he couldn't actually mean it. Of course he could come. It was just some misunderstanding. She hadn't heard him correctly. There was no way he would miss Christmas. He couldn't miss their first Christmas together as a family, just the three of them. She had just heard him wrong. That's all. _

"_Haley?" Nathan asked worriedly. It had been quiet for the past couple of minutes and she hadn't said a word to his proclamation. _

"_You have got to be wrong. There must be other operators. Just book a flight with someone else!" Haley ordered. _

"_Haley, the airport's closed because of heavy snowfall," Nathan said slowly. _

"_But it's North Carolina, there's never any snow!" Haley was desperate now. There was no way that they wouldn't spend Christmas together. _

"_Well I guess we can thank global warming for that," Nathan replied bitterly. _

_Haley flinched as the realisation hit her. Atleast she would still be spending Christmas with family and James but Nathan wasn't so lucky. He was all on his own. _

"_I'm so sorry baby," Haley whispered. _

"_Yeah," Nathan sighed. "Me too."_

_The two fell back into silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. _

"_What are we going to do?" Haley asked helplessly. _

"_Maybe I could drive down," Nathan pondered. _

"_No! You can't, you know you can't," Haley immediately dismissed. __"It's too dangerous with the weather and you'd be on your own."_

_Nathan sighed defeated, knowing that Haley was right. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to be with his family so badly. He would do anything. He was desperate. _

"_I know, I'm just going to miss you so much," Nathan breathed. _

"_I'll miss you too but atleast you now have a reason to act all pathetic and call me every couple of hours," Haley tried to lighten the situation. _

"_Me and pathetic? I don't think so sweetie."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah," Nathan replied confidently, "But when you said every couple of hours you really meant every hour didn't you?"_

"_Of course my pathetic lover," Haley giggled. _

Haley laughed as she kissed James' chubby cheeks. The mother and son were sitting in the living room of her brother's house and Haley was playing with him. The Christmas tree lit the room up, even if it was nine in the morning, and the neatly-wrapped towers of presents were capturing as they were ready to be opened.

Haley laughed again as James pulled his little Santa hat from his head. Today was Christmas and Haley had dressed James in a red Santa Claus one-piece with little black boots and a Santa hat. James had been transfixed by the outfit as soon as Haley had put it on him, the bright red colour attracting him. Haley had seen the little suit one day when she was shopping and had immediately bought it. Nathan didn't know. She figured that she would surprise Nathan on Christmas by dressing James up as Santa seeing as Nathan had refused to do so. And then later that night she would show him her own Santa outfit. However Nathan wasn't here so he had no idea about the Santa outfits. Haley's heart clenched as she hugged James close to her, her thoughts consumed by her husband.

James began to cry, blowing raspberries from his lips.

"I know baby," Haley muttered as she kissed his cheeks, wiping his face with a cloth. "I know it hurts."

James' teething was bringing him the worst of pains and being a first time mother Haley was lost on what to do. She was worried and felt helpless that she couldn't ease his pain. James had been getting worse and Haley sensed that his teeth were ready to come through. That and the fact that he was in another environment and away from his father was adding to his sorrow and agitation.

"Hey Hales," Collin, Haley's older brother by ten years said as he joined them on the floor.

"Hey Collin," Haley smiled.

"Hey Jamie," Collin cooed and picked James up, throwing him into the air and catching him. James giggled as he waved his rubber toy keys in his hand. Haley smiled, happy that her baby had momentarily forgotten his pain. Her thoughts once again drifted to Nathan.

"You really miss him don't you?" Collin asked.

Haley looked to him. Even though Collin was ten years older than Haley they were very close. Collin was married and had two children, aged four and one. She didn't see them as much as she liked and she wished that was different but it couldn't be helped.

"Yeah, I do," Haley smiled.

"I'll get it!" Lydia yelled as the doorbell rang.

"Hello my cute little grandson," Jimmy stole Jamie from Collin and sat down on the sofa, bouncing the baby up and down.

"Sure, the grandkids come along and your beautiful children are forgotten," Haley rolled her eyes at her father. Truthfully she loved how her parents were with James. They loved to play the role of doting grandparents and Haley was happy for this because apart from Deb and Karen, James didn't really have any grandparents.

"Get used to it Haley, I've been ignored for the past four years," Collin consoled.

"But you're forgetting one big thing in all of this," Haley informed, "I'm beautiful, you're not."

"Shut up!" Collin shoved Haley playfully as Jimmy laughed, watching them.

* * *

Lydia walked towards the front door curiously. Who would be at the door at nine in the morning on Christmas day? It's not like the postman would be there. It was Christmas-a national holiday! Didn't people ever stop working? Moving closer to the door Lydia could see a tall and broad silhouette. That was definitely not the postman. He was a pansy. So who was it?

* * *

"Haley!" Lydia shouted.

"Coming ma!"

"What does she want?" Collin asked as Haley rose from the floor, straightening out her clothes.

Haley simply shrugged and after checking James was content with her father, headed out into the hall.

"What is it mum?" Haley began as she walked into the hallway. "I-"

Haley stopped as she came face to face with Nathan. He was standing there before her supporting a sheepish grin. Haley's mouth dropped open. He was there. He was actually there!

"Hi," Nathan said quietly.

He was still awaiting a reaction from Haley. She hadn't moved since she had seen him. He had thought he would surprise her and she was yet to say a word.

"Hales?" he tried again.

Haley's mouth transformed into a broad smile as she sprinted forward, throwing her arms around Nathan's neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. Nathan caught her and stumbled back a few steps. Once he had found his footing he held her close as she cupped his face and crashed her lips down onto his.

They were kissing. They were actually kissing. It felt like they hadn't kissed for months when in reality it had only been a few days. Nathan plunged his tongue into Haley's mouth, the need for her too much to hold back as it exploded within him. They were kissing furiously, their tongues battling as they consumed the other, leaving them breathless.

"Excuse me, as much as I love my grandson and I want you guys to give me so many more, I don't think that now is the right place to do so," Lydia's loud voice broke them both apart.

Haley buried her face in Nathan's neck as he chuckled, knowing that she was bright red. Even after two years of marriage Nathan hadn't tired of seeing Haley's embarrassment at being caught in these situations.

Haley unwrapped her legs from Nathan's waist and slid down his body. Nathan looked down at her, his eyes full of lust, and forced himself to remember that his mother-in-law was present. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, hugging him closely.

"I missed you so much," Haley whispered so that only Nathan could hear.

Nathan smiled softly and kissed her forehead, "I missed you too."

James' scream broke them apart and turning they saw Jimmy standing with a wriggling James in his arms. James was kicking his legs frantically and waving his arms, trying to get free. His eyes were on his daddy and he was desperate to get to him.

Jimmy laughed as he set James on the floor. Nathan's heart warmed as he watched his son crawling rapidly towards him. Kneeling down Nathan held his arms out, beckoning his son closer. James grinned as he hurried into Nathan's arms. Nathan scooped him up and held his son close, hugging him tightly. Nathan kissed his head and took in his baby scent. He had missed James so much.

James giggled as Nathan blew a raspberry on his skin and pulled back to look at his father.

"Hi Jamie," Nathan greeted in a baby voice.

James babbled back and his chubby fingers poked Nathan's face. He jumped excitedly in Nathan's arms, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

"I missed you too Jamie. Did you have a good time with mummy? Was she mean to you? Don't worry sweetie, daddy's here now," Nathan said, rambling to James as James gurgled back. He had missed interacting with his son, simply talking to him and seeing his reactions.

Haley bit her lip as she watched her two favourite boys in the world. Nathan felt her eyes on him and turned to find her watching them. Nathan stood with his hand on James' back to cradle him close.

"Hi baby," Haley cooed as James turned her head to look at her, his chubby cheeks prominent. "Hey Jamie, you having fun with daddy?"

At the mention of his daddy James squealed and hid his head in Nathan's chest. Nathan smoothed down James' hair and once again kissed his head. God he loved his son so much.

"I love you Jamie."

* * *

"And here's the last one," Haley said as she balanced a box before James.

The James and Scott family were gathered in the living room talking and laughing and enjoying Christmas while partaking in one of the most important traditions of all: opening presents.

James babbled as he held onto Nathan's arms around him, looking up to face his father.

"Do you want the present Jamie? Are you gonna open it yourself?" Nathan asked James, giving his nose a soft pinch. James giggled as he nestled himself further into Nathan.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Haley cooed to James in a baby voice. "Is momma's big boy ready to open his last present?"

James squealed as he pointed to the present, the bright red wrapping paper matching his clothes and attracting him. Nathan laughed as James impatiently tried to pull the present closer. Nathan aided him and James finally got to work on unwrapping it, Nathan and Haley helping him. Once the present was fully unwrapped James stared at it before looking up at his father. Nathan nodded encouragingly.

James squealed and threw himself back into Nathan, laughing. Nathan chuckled as James looked to him again with twinkling eyes. Nathan gently lowered James to the floor of the living room and James immediately crawled towards the box containing a soft basketball. James brought his hands up and banged on the box happily, looking to his mother with a bright smile.

"I know sweetie, look it's a basketball," Haley giggled.

Looking to Nathan Haley could tell that he was internally doing somersaults at the reaction James had made towards the basketball.

"What was wrong with the football I got him?" Collin moaned.

"Isn't it obvious that Jamie would rather take after his dad than his uncle?" Collin's wife, Sarah, teased. "You're hardly special sweetie."

"Ha ha," Collin deadpanned.

"Well now that that's finished how about we let Nathan go take a nap. He looks like he's going to collapse any minute," Jimmy teased.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Nathan denied but truthfully he was anything but fine. He was exhausted.

"No, dad's right so come on," Haley stood.

Nathan nodded and scooping up James followed Haley out of the room. Picking up Nathan's bag Haley took hold of his hand and led him up the stairs and into the guest room she had been staying in with James.

"So this is where they had you camping out?" Nathan spun around, making James laugh. "It'll do."

"Shut up," Haley took James from him and kissed his chubby little cheeks.

Nathan turned to face the bed and jumped on it. Bouncing slightly he turned so that he was sprawled on his back and closed his eyes. Haley giggled as she walked towards him and planted James on his chest. James looked down at his father's face and closed eyes and giggled as he began to smack Nathan's chest. James shrieked, trying to get Nathan to notice him but Nathan stayed still, his eyes shut. James turned to Haley with watering eyes. Haley brushed a calming hand through her son's hair. James began to hit Nathan's chest harder until he finally alerted him.

Nathan's eyes shot open and keeping a secure grip on James he flipped them both over so that James was beneath him. Growling Nathan began to tickles James, pretending to attack him. James squealed as his hands hit Nathan, his legs kicking. Haley laughed as she watched them play fighting, happy that Nathan was back and James didn't have to keep wrestling with his stuffed giraffe.

Nathan finally broke away from James, pushing himself up onto his side and resting his head on his hand. James looked up at his father from where he still laid, his cheeks flushed.

"Hey Jamie, did you miss me? Did you like all your presents?" Nathan talked to James, his hand running over his son's legs. "I'm sorry I was late buddy. But guess what? Daddy beat those hicks. Yeah, you know the Pickerington Hicks? Daddy beat them and won by almost double what they had. Yes he did. Don't worry. When you grow up they'll probably suck even more so you can beat them too."

Haley watched Nathan as he talked nonsense to James, James intently babbling back. She loved how he was with James. He was such a hands-on father. Nathan always seemed to be there for all the first moments with a video camera to capture them. Haley remembered his excitement when James had first crawled. She didn't know who had been happier: Nathan or James?

Nathan turned his head to see Haley watching them. He sent her a dazzling smile, his whole being relaxed.

"Come here," Nathan beckoned.

Haley nodded and climbed onto the other side of the bed, opposite Nathan so now James lay between both of them. Nathan brushed her hair from her face and kissed her softly. But that one kiss held so much love and emotion and left Haley breathless.

"So where did you get the Santa outfit from Haley?" Nathan smirked, looking down at his son.

"I got it from this random store and thought I'd surprise you with it seeing as you wouldn't wear one," Haley commented.

"That's not fair Hales. Jamie's a baby. He doesn't have a voice to object and if you want a Santa suit so bad why don't you get your own?" Nathan asked.

"Oh but baby, I have," Haley spoke saucily.

Nathan's throat went dry as he processed what she just said, "You have what?"

"I've got my own little...really little Santa outfit..." Haley said, "But it's for later."

Nathan groaned, "God I love you."

James gurgled between them, trying to talk, causing both parents to look down at him and laugh. Nathan and Haley began to play with James. Nathan had missed them so much. It had only been a few days but Nathan had truly been lost without his family. Not waking up to his son crawling around on their bed and prodding him to wake up and Haley laughing had saddened Nathan. Instead he had been left to wake up to his awful alarm clock and silent room.

"So, how did you get here?" Haley asked.

"Santa gave me a ride in his sleigh," Nathan smiled and turned the full force of his baby blue eyes on her, hoping Haley would drop it.

"Nathan," Haley groaned, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"I followed the north star."

"Nathan!"

"I drove."

"You did what? Nathan Scott, what did I tell you not to do? Why did you drive? I told you not to. It's too dangerous! What if something had happened?" Haley blew out.

"Nothing did."

"But what if it had?"

"It doesn't matter Haley because I got here in one piece," Nathan took hold of Haley's hand and squeezed it.

"But if you drove then...what time did you leave Nathan?" Haley frowned.

"Around three in the morning," Nathan said nonchalantly.

"What!"

"What? I missed you guys and I woke up and you weren't there. And it was Christmas Haley. I couldn't miss our first Christmas together. So I just left."

"But it takes more than six hours to get here."

"Not on a clear motorway and by bending the speed limits a little."

Haley shook her head, "Nathan-"

"Haley, it was ok. And now atleast we can all drive back together."

"I guess," Haley said.

Nathan nodded and lay his head down on the pillow, slowly rubbing a hand over James who had fallen asleep. Nathan took comfort in his soft snores.

"He must have been tired. He never sleeps this early."

"Yeah, he was up early today. Maybe he somehow knew it was Christmas," Haley too lay her head down. "Nathan, you should get some sleep too. You look shattered."

"So should you," Nathan pointed out.

Haley nodded and reaching for the duvet, pulled it over the three of them. Nathan stretched his arm over his child and wife as they all fell asleep to the knowledge that they were all back together again.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Let me know what you thought!**

**Lax**


End file.
